


The Demon's Circus: Revamped

by SmollBaguette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Smut, The Demon's Circus AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmollBaguette/pseuds/SmollBaguette
Summary: A revamp of my TDC series. I will be uploading a new chapter every Sunday.Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens were the perfect couple, aside from John's little secret. A secret that causes a fight that ends with Alex leaving in his car in an attempt to calm down and get away from John. Alex, however, soon not only finds out John's secret but also finds himself in the company of a very possessive archdemon named Thomas Jefferson. Will Alex be able to handle the emotional manipulation and pain that the demon puts him through or will his willpower break to Thomas and his group of circus performers?*Warning that there will be a few sex scenes and they are dubious consent.A huge thanks to my Beta Reader, StarPrince or Aztael. Precious bean makes sure this is a decent read for you all!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy. So I realized my first version of this wasn't really that good so I'm redoing it with a beta reader this time! whoop. I feel like it is already going way better! I'll be keeping a consistent upload schedule this time, a new chapter Every Sunday (I may do Sunday and Wednesday depending on how much people enjoy it but I want to have plenty of time to make this actually decent for you lovelies).

Alexander Hamilton stared straight ahead as he drove down the deserted road. He had no clue where he was heading, only that it would be somewhere away from his house. He tried to remain calm but his vision began to blur as tears fell. He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and attempted to clean his face, knowing it would be John Laurens. He wanted to ignore him since he was still upset, but he knew others would be involved if he did.

He took a deep, calming breath before answering the phone and putting it to his ear, not even getting a chance to talk before he heard John’s worried voice speak up.

“Alex, please stop driving. Tell me where you are and I can come get you. We can talk if you want but you don’t need to drive alone while you’re upset,” he pleaded, the worry clear in his tone.

Alexander debated on whether or not to listen to his boyfriend. It was his fault that he was upset in the first place. Despite this, he pulled off to the side of the road, knowing that he had a point.

“There, I stopped. Now are you happy?” he questioned, his voice making it clear that he was upset.

“Yes, I am. Thank you. Now, where are you?” he questioned, a door closing on his end.

“I’m on the road going into the woods outside of town. It’s cold so you better hurry up,” he said.

There was a small chuckle on John’s end before the man spoke. “I’m on my way. I’ll bring your sweater,” he stated before hanging up with a soft click.

Alexander let out a frustrated sigh before sitting his phone down in the console and leaning his head against the wheel. He knew it had been stupid of him to storm out in the middle of an argument with his boyfriend. He had been on the verge of a panic attack and simply couldn’t handle it. He regretted his decision now but knew it would be fine as soon as John got here. They could talk it out and Alex could hug him to warm up.

He looked out the window and noticed how bad the windows seemed to be fogging up. He hadn’t realized it had been that cold outside. He turned the defrost on to see if it would help but all that came out was cold air, the heat choosing that moment to stop working.

“God damn it,” he muttered as he pulled the lever in his car to open the hood.

He opened his door, cursing himself at the burst of cold air but doing his best to ignore it, and quickly walked to the front of his car. He lifted the hood and was shocked by what he saw.

Ice had gathered over the engine, the obvious reason for why his head had stopped working. He looked around, his mind puzzled as to how this could have happened. It didn’t seem cold enough to freeze his engine and yet he was sure he wasn’t imagining things.

_Alexander…_

Alex stiffened at the sudden appearance of the voice and quickly looked around. He knew there was no way it was in his head as it didn’t sound like him. When he looked around, however, no one was in sight. His brows furrowed in annoyance.

“Hello? Is anyone there? Show yourselves! John, if that’s you trying to play a trick, now isn’t the time,” he stated.

Instead of receiving an answer, Alexander heard a chuckle that echoed around him. He looked around, worry seeping into his bones along with the cold. He turned back to his car and approached the driver’s side to enter it, knowing he would feel safer in the car. When he got close, however, the door slammed shut and the car locked on its own. This turned Alex’s worry to fear as he backed away from his car.

“What the hell is going on?” he asked aloud.

As if hearing his question, a loud growl came from behind him. He whirled around, his eyes landing on a mass of black fur exiting the woods in front of him. Red eyes appeared to glow from its face and solid white teeth shown as it continued growling, approaching him slowly.

Alexander tried to think of how he could escape. His car was locked so that was a no go. The woods that now rested behind him seemed like the best idea. He could attempt to lose the monster in the trees. At least, he hoped that he could. Something told him it wouldn’t be that easy.

Deciding that anything was better than just standing there, he bolted for the treeline opposite of the beast. A loud snarl sounded as the beast took pursuit, his heavy paws thudding loudly on the forest floor. Alex continued to run, running as fast as he could while dodging trees and roots. He felt his arms get cut but low hanging limbs but ignored it as he was worried more about the beast chasing him.

He continued to run, the beast staying on his heels the entire time. He needed to think of a way to lose him quickly as he could feel himself growing tired. Before he could think of a plan, however, he felt his foot catch on something and his entire body tumbled to the forest floor.

Alexander let out a yelp of surprise as he tumbled for a bit before his head hit a tree. His vision swam as he attempted to get back up, having to lean against the tree to steady himself. Through the dizziness he noticed the mass of black approaching him, its teeth still bared. He let out a gasp as he tried to run again but quickly lost balance due to his head. He heard a snarl as the beast quickly lunged at him, teeth bared and ready to kill him.

Alex closed his eyes, prepared to feel pain from the beast’s attack but it never came. After a few moments, he slowly opened his eyes and saw someone standing in front of him, a cane blocking the beast’s muzzle. The creature released an annoyed growled but backed away and ran from the two. The new person turned around and Alex let out a gasp of surprise.

His blurred vision only allowed him to see the basics of the strange but he saw a jack of some sort along with pants and a vest, the colors seeming a shade of purplish pink. He thought he saw something protruding from the top of the man’s head but he was sure it was a trick of the moonlight.

The man bent down to look him in the eye and Alex could have sworn they were red. He saw a hand in front of his face and realized the man was offering to help him up. He took it but was surprised at how easily he seemed to be pulled up.

As soon as he was standing, his vision swam again and he had to lean against the stranger. He didn’t seem to mind as his arm easily wrapped around his waist, keeping him upright. He felt his head get foggy as he reached a hand to his head, only to feel something wet and sticky.

He was about to freak out but let out a yelp of surprise when he was picked up and found himself in the stranger’s arms. Before he could protest, another wave of dizziness hit him, this time causing him to close his eyes.

He felt strangely comfortable in the stranger’s arms and a wave of exhaustion swept over him. He figured it was his adrenaline slowly dying down and his injuring showing itself fully. He allowed himself to be swallowed by the darkness, feeling the man’s chest vibrate as a chuckle sounded in Alexander’s ears before he finally went under.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander awakens to find himself in a strange place with a strange man by his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What what, another update. Hope you cool cats enjoy.

Alexander’s consciousness came back slowly. He could hear what was going on around him but didn’t have the strength to open his eyes, though he could tell he was on a soft bed. He heard two people speaking, not bothering to keep their voices low since they assumed he was still unconscious.

“So, why exactly did you bring him here, Cher Thomas,” the first said, his accent obviously French.

“Mon Amie, it’s simple. Lee almost killed the poor boy. If I hadn’t stepped in, we no doubt would have a body to deal with. Plus, he seems very….intéressant,” he mused, this one’s accent southern despite the use of French.

“Won’t he cause trouble being here?” the Frenchman asked.

“No, he won’t. I have everything under control. Now, you can go. He should be waking up soon,” the other said.

Alexander heard the rustle of clothing as the man left, leaving him alone with the other stranger.

After a few moments, Alex finally gathered the strength to open his eyes. He was greeted by soft candlelight and the top of a large canopy bed. He blinked in surprise before attempted to sit up, though that caused him to groan as his head swam again. He heard more movement and felt a cup put to his lips.

“Drink. It’ll help get rid of the dizziness and quicken the healing process,” the stranger said.

Alex didn’t question it as he parted his lips and allowed the drink to be poured down his throat. It was pleasantly warm and tasted like some sort of herbal tea. The person had been telling the truth as he almost immediately felt the fog in his brain leave.

After finishing the drink, he finally got the chance to look at who was standing beside the bed. He had a large, curly head of black hair, a light brown complexion, and dark brown eyes. A small layer of stubble covered his jawline, making his sharp features all the more pronounced. He wore a magenta top hat, a magenta coat with a matching vest, a black undershirt, black pants, and magenta shoes. He held a cane in one hand, the handle itself black and the gem on top the same shade as his jacket.

Seeing the cane made him remember exactly what had transpired in the woods, Alex’s hand going straight to his wound. He felt a soft bandage wrapped around his head, held in place by medical tape. The man in front of him gave a comforting smile.

“I took the liberty of having your wounds seen to. Saving you would have been a waste if you had bled out, after all,” he stated, resting his cane on the ground and leaning against it.

Alex blinked in surprise, amazed that this man was about to stop the beast from killing him.

“You saved me? But...the beast was so big. How did you do it?” he questioned, the surprise obvious on his face.

He received a chuckle in response and the man shook his head.

“I don’t think that is of any importance. I think the greater issue is if you are okay. You seemed pretty banged up when I found you,” he explained, leaning forward to inspect the bandage himself.

Alexander was surprised by the sudden invasion of privacy but stayed still. As his wound was inspected, he couldn’t help but smell the enticing fragrance that clung to the man. It smelt like a mixture of the outdoors, spice, and something else that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Nevertheless, the smell was comforting and he found himself relaxing further as the man finally backed away.

“It appears to be looking well. It will take a few days to properly heal but you should be fine,” he explained. He then gave a small chuckle before continuing. “I apologize for my terrible manners. My name is Thomas Jefferson,” he said, removing his hat and giving a small bow.

“I’m Alexander. Alexander Hamilton. You can call me Alex though. Everyone else does,” he said.

Thomas stood back up, putting his hat back on before rubbing his stubble thoughtfully.

“Alexander...I like it. It’s a very fine name,” he said with a smile.

Alex couldn’t help but shiver when Thomas said his full name. Something about how he said it sounded...strange. He decided to ignore it as he watched the man turn around and walk over to the table that rested across from the bed. He came back with what appeared to be a pile of clothes and set it neatly on the foot of the bed.

“It seemed your clothing was damaged during your time in the woods. I took the liberty of digging these up for you. They may be a bit loose but they should do for now,” he said.

“Um, thanks. For everything that is. Thanks for saving me from...whatever that thing was. If I may ask though, where are we?” Alex asked.

He had noticed when looking that they seemed to be inside a tent of sorts but that still didn’t tell him where they were.

“Ah, yes. I’ll explain that soon. Why don’t you get dressed first and we can talk while I explain your whereabouts,” Thomas offered.

Alex thought for a moment, wondering if he should trust Thomas. Sure, he had saved his life but logically that shouldn’t be a good reason to blindingly trusting someone. He knew he had no choice though. He had no clue where he was and the beast was probably still lurking in the woods. On top of that, he still needed to let his injury healed so denying the man’s hospitality probably would be a foolish move.

“Sure, sounds like a plan, I suppose,” he said with a small smile.

Thomas smiled in return before turning around and walking towards the entrance. He stopped right at the entrance before turning back around.

“I’ll be waiting outside, darling,” he stated with a tip of his hat.

He exited the tent, leaving Alex to get dressed, despite now being a bit flustered by Thomas’ use of the word ‘darling’.

He slowly slid off the bed and stood up, expecting a rush from the sudden movement. Instead, he felt perfectly fine, more than likely no thanks to whatever he had drunk. He walked over to the pile of freshly folded clothing and gave a little chuckle. They appeared to be something one would see at a costume party. Given his own messed up clothes, however, he wasn’t going to complain.

He took off his clothes and quickly put the others on, looking in the mirror in the corner to check his appearance. The articles of clothing were indeed loose on him, the colors matched Thomas’ aside from the white undershirt and pants. The short sleeves engulfed his hands and the pants stopped at his ankles, leading him to believe that they were meant to be capri of some sort. The vest was loose but it made it more comfortable for him. He smiled to himself, content with his look despite thinking the clothes a tad strange, and exited the tent.

When he was outside, he took in his surroundings and his eyes went wide. All around him were several tents similar, at least from the outside, to the one he was in. The one they left, Thomas’ he assumed, was bigger than those around, aside from a huge tent in the center of the area. From the looks of it, they were on some sort of circus grounds.

Seeming to sense his thoughts, Alexander felt an arm wrap around his shoulder as Thomas gave a smile, his cane in his free hand as he gestured to the area around them.

“Welcome to my circus, Alexander.” he stated with a playful smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me on tumblr @SmollBaguette. I post updates on my progress and everything there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Laurens makes an attempt to search for his boyfriend but it doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update ;w; I had work this morning but I remembered you babs <3 I hope you enjoy!

John huffed with effort as he flew down the road that Alex had been on. He hadn’t meant for it to go down this way. This had been the only fight the two of them ever had and he had been hoping to avoid it. Then again, what was one’s boyfriend suppose to think he was would run off constantly without informing them of their exact location. He was an idiot. If he had told the truth then this could have been avoided.

He adjusted his wings to level himself more, the action causing him to stop his train of thought. Truthfully, how was he supposed to explain this? He couldn’t simply walk up to Alexander and say ‘Hey, dear. I’m actually an angel and the reason I keep leaving is that I’m helping an Archangel get ready for an unavoidable war with demons’. Somehow, he didn’t see that turning out well.

He was brought out of his thoughts once again when he finally spotted Alex’s car on the side of the road, he quickly landed as a feeling of dread settled over him. He couldn’t see his boyfriend anywhere and this worried him. There were several different scenarios involving a deserted road that came into his head but he forced them out.

Approaching Alexander’s abandoned car, he ran his fingers lightly over the side. He instantly pulled back, surprised by how cold the object actually was. It wasn’t cold enough for a car to do this on its own. His brows furrowed as he began to think about what probably happened. The idea that a demon had attacked his boyfriend made John’s feathers stand on end.

Wanting to find him as quickly as possible, he closed his eyes and focused on the area around him. He calmed himself and allowed his energy to reach out, searching for any sign of his boyfriend. He could sense that he had been here recently but the energy was faint. He reached further and finally got a hit. It was being repressed by something but he could sense that Alexander wasn’t too far off.

He had little time to celebrate though as he felt two demons nearby. He quickly opened his eyes and summoned his dagger, ready to defend himself if needed. He slowly observed the area around him, waiting for the demons to make themselves known. After a few moments, two familiar faces exited the woods.

One was Peggy Schuyler, her black wings nestled snugly against her back. Her curly hair was pulled back, allowing full view of her face, her lips stretched into an amused smirk. The other was Samuel Seabury, his small horns and tail in full view, his tail swaying about absently. He appeared to be bored, his expression not changing upon seeing the angel.

John’s brows furrowed at seeing the two. He hadn’t dealt with either of them much but it was enough to find them a bother, especially now.

“What do you two want?” he demanded, his annoyance clear in his voice.

Peggy gave a small laugh, walking a bit closer, stopping only when she was a few feet away from John.

“We sensed you enter the area and were sent to capture you. What reason could you possibly have for coming here, John?” she asked, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

He glared at her, the grip on his dagger tightening. His eyes briefly glanced at Alex’s car but quickly went back to Peggy and Samuel.

“That’s none of your business,” he said.

Peggy didn’t notice him eye the car but it seemed Samuel did. John was surprised to see him actually show any emotion, though it was a smirk as he stepped up to stand beside Peggy.

“I believe he is here because of that human that Thomas found,” he pointed out with a chuckle.

Peggy’s eyes widened and she gave a snort of amusement.

“Are you serious? What’s so important about a human to bring an angel here, let alone one of Washington’s most trusted fighters?” she questioned.

Before John had the chance to respond, he felt something cut his arm, a light pain causing him to release a gasp of surprise. He looked at his arm to see three claw-like cuts. He silently cursed himself as he looked up to see Peggy and Samuel backing away.

“I believe someone wants to play,” Peggy said, the smirk staying plastered on her face.

Another cut and another burst of pain assaulted him as his other arm received the same claw marks. His brows furrowed as he unfolded his wings and quickly ascended into the air, looking around for the assailant. The unknown attacker seemed to have vanished until John felt something crash into him. He let out a yelp of surprise as he landed painfully onto the ground, a heavy weight pinning him down.

An amused chuckled sounded as the weight shifted to only being applied on his chest. John looked up at his assailant and anger showed clearly on his face.

“Bonjour, petit ange,” a familiar voice greeted.

“Lafayette! Why am I not surprised you’re one of Thomas’ lackeys,” John spit.

Lafayette’s brows furrowed in annoyance as he applied more pressure, causing John to squirm.

“Watch your tongue, John. It would be a pity to have to rip it out,” he growled, his claws extending from his fingers to show the razor sharp nails tinged red from his previous attacks.

He then leaned over the angel and gave an amused chuckle. In one swift movement, quicker than John could register, Lafayette’s claws had slashed at his wing. He let out a yell of pain, the damage seeming worse given his sensitive wings.

“What the hell do you want, you idiotic feline,” John growled, attempting to ignore his wing.

Lafayette gave an amused chuckle before standing up, removing his foot from John’s chest.

“I wonder the same thing as Peggy, though I can work things out for myself. Could it be that this human that Thomas has discovered is...your boyfriend?” he questioned with a raised brow.

John stiffened but didn’t say anything, though he knew Lafayette could easily tell he had been correct. Confirming his assumption, Lafayette snickered.

“So I’m right. Well then, I’m sure Thomas will be thrilled to see you,” he said.

Lafayette’s eyes then flashed red and John felt exhaustion wrap around his brain like a blanket, coaxing him to sleep. John tried to fight it but that seemed to only speed it up as he soon closed his eyes, his mind sinking into darkness as he passed out. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up in the circus grounds to the last person he wanted to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu Here is another update <3 I won't lie, I've been getting anxious and wanting to post all the chapters I have at once but I wanna do this correctly and not rush so I will restrain myself. I hope you enjoy.

 

John slowly regained consciousness and tried to gather in his surroundings. Upon opening his eyes, he saw that he was in a tent of some sort. He had no doubt that he was in Thomas’ base of operations. He had expected his hands to be restrained but they weren’t. He used the freedom to rub at his eyes, getting rid of any remnants of the forced sleep Lafayette had inflicted on him. He couldn’t believe he had let the damned Bajang get the better of him.

He stood up and stretched his legs, attempting to loosen his muscles. He was about to do the same to his wings when he felt resistance. Confusion filled him as he turned his head and attempted to move his wings again. After a few attempts, he was able to see why he couldn’t stretch them out. They had been pinned together, more than likely the only reason he wasn’t restrained further.

“Damn that Frenchman,” he said to himself, continuing his attempts at freeing his wings.

“Now, is that a way for an angel to talk?” a familiar voice asked.

John froze before slowly looking up. He had expected Lafayette but that would have apparently been asking too much. Instead, he was looking at Thomas, who was standing at the entrance of the tent with a cocky smirk on his lip. John’s brows furrowed in annoyance.

“What do you want, Jefferson? Our people are already on the brink of war. Are you sure you want to do something to make it worse?” John questioned.

His response was a simple laugh from the seemingly amused demon. He walked forward slowly, twirling his cane in one hand while his other rested on his hip.

“I apologize, I’m simply trying to decide if I should be more amused by you thinking I’m afraid of you and Washington or the fact that the human I managed to find is your lover,” he said with a cruel smirk.

John’s annoyance switched to anger as his hands curled into fists, his feathers standing on end.

“If you lay a single tainted hand on Alex, I’ll kill you,” he growled.

Thomas gave a genuinely amused laugh as he walked closer to John. He then stopped, resting his cane against John’s throat as his eyes sparkled with mischief.

“You’ll kill me? That’s something I would LOVE to see. Do you think you have the strength? If Washington can’t do it alone, what makes you think YOU can?” he questioned, making his amusement obvious.

He then seemed thoughtful for a moment before waving his hand. The pins that were holding John’s wings together vanished, allowing him to stretch them out and relax them.

“However, if you are so sure you could kill me, by all means. Give it a try. If you can hit me, I’ll let you and your precious human leave,” he offered, spreading his armed to the side to allow John a clear shot.

John eyed Thomas warily, knowing that the demon was likely teasing him. He also highly doubted he would keep his word. Nevertheless, any chance of freeing Alex was better than nothing. This was the only reason he actually summoned his angelic dagger, the blessed metal glowing in what little light was in the area.

John stayed still for a few moments, calculating the best move to make to attack the demon. He knew his chances were low but if he could time it right then he could do it. Having finally decided on a plan of attack, he tightened his grip on his blade and charged.

He was inches from connecting with Thomas’ shoulder when the demon made his move. He had summoned his own sword without John seeing and, in one swift movement, lodged it into John’s own shoulder.

John let out a yell of surprise, his dagger falling from his hand as he tried to pull himself off the blade. Thomas simply chuckled and grabbed his shoulder, keeping him from getting free.

“Looks like you didn’t try hard enough,” he said with an amused smirk.

He then forcefully pushed John off of his blade, causing the angel to fall to the ground again. When he tried to get up, Thomas snapped his fingers and a rope appeared around John’s chest and arms, keeping him restrained.

John let out an annoyed huff, doing his best to ignore the sting of pain coming from his shoulder.

“I didn’t hit you, so now what are you going to do? I highly doubt you’re going to let me go,” he said, his eyes remaining on the floor, knowing the demon could easily use one of his cheap tricks if he looked.

“Well, you’re not wrong. I have no plans on letting you go. You’ll be great leverage, should I need it. Plus, I know there is a spy in my ranks. You’re going to tell me exactly who it is,” he said, his smirk turning into an annoyed frown by the end of his sentence.

John’s brows furrowed as he struggled to loosen the ropes binding him. He couldn’t help but scoff at Thomas’ statement.

“And what, pray tell, makes you think I would ever tell you anything, Jefferson?” he asked, defiance clear in his voice.

Thomas laughed before pointing his cane at John’s chin, using the gem on the tip to force the angel to look at him.

“Because, dear little angel, I can torture you until you are begging me to kill you. I can keep you conscious and in so much pain that you wish you would pass out. And that’s only the physical pain. I wonder what all I could do to Alexander that would hurt you,” he threatened, the mischief back in his eyes.

“Don’t you lay a fucking finger on him, you bastard,” John growled.

Thomas gave another amused chuckle, increasing the pressure on the cane.

“Alexander won’t be harmed as long as you behave like a good little bird. Now, tell me who the spy is,” he prodded, moving the cane so John could speak.

John mulled over what he could say. He didn’t want to give up their spy. Even if he was captured at least the spy could continue to do their job. If he didn’t give them up, though, Alexander could possibly be harmed. He knew it should be an easy choice. Alexander meant everything to him, after all. He simply couldn’t bring himself to snitch.

Finally making up his mind, he looked Thomas in the eye, the orbs glowing red in excitement. John simply let a defiant smirk rest on his lips as he spoke.

“Go fuck yourself, you manipulative asshole,” he said.

Thomas looked surprised by John’s outburst, seeming stunned for a few moments. His expression then turned into one of annoyance as his sword morphed into a whip.

“I’m glad. It wouldn’t be any fun if you gave up so easily. This should be entertaining,” he said with an amused grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr @smollbaguette


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander gets introduced to new people, friendly and non-friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, my lovelies <3 I hope you enjoy. :V Are you Aaron Burr, Sirs?

Alexander followed Thomas as they walked through the circus grounds. He was surprised as he had never known that anything had been in the area. Thomas had told him that it was a few miles outside of the city limits and how he had planned to open it within a few weeks after he settled some personal matters.

“I hope you will come by and watch the show when we open,” Thomas said with a warm smile.

“Of course! It sounds interesting. I’ve never really been to a circus before. It’s the least I could do to thank you for saving me,” Alex said eagerly.

He received a small chuckle from the southerner before he stopped in front of a tent and leaned against his cane.

“You seem to have a lot of energy despite having nearly died. It’s kinda cute,” he said with an amused smile.

Alex felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment, his gaze moving to the tent they had stopped. It was bigger than the others, decorated with shades of magenta and black similar to Thomas’ own tent.

“What tent is this?” he questioned, hoping to avoid the fact that Thomas had called him cute.

“Ah, this is the performance tent. The tents you see around are mostly there for side attractions and concessions. This, my little Alexander, is where the magic will happen,” he said, pulling the tent flap back with his cane before motioning for him to enter.

Alexander’s eyes widened slightly as he entered the tent, surprised at what he saw inside. There were several rows of seats circling the main performance area. The area in question was currently taken up by what appeared to be two males.

One wore a gray beanie, a gray coat, and a cream colored waistcoat with matching pants. He was heavily built and a bit on the tall side. His skin was a chocolate brown and his eyes appeared to be a light brown.

The other wore a similar cream colored waistcoat and pants but instead wore a dark blue coat. His skin was light and his hair was dark brown and shaved on one side. He was moderately sized though appeared to be slim.

They both raised their heads as he and Thomas approached, both of their gazes landing on Alex, one with curiosity and one with annoyance.

“Ah, Mulligan, Lee. How perfect. Alexander, these are two of my top performers. Hercules Mulligan and Charles Lee,” he explained, motioning to the two with his cane.

Hercules gave a slight bow before giving a goofy grin.

“It’s nice to meet yah! You can call me Herc. Everyone else does,” he said with a deep laugh, offering Alex his hand.

He took the man’s hand and couldn’t help feeling a bit small when the man’s hand engulfed his own. He knew he was pretty short but Hercules made him feel even more so.

“The name’s Lee. That’s all I really go by,” the other stated, though he sounded bored.

He didn’t offer Alex a hand and actually seemed to lose interest after he spoke, appearing to pick something out of his nails.

“I brought Alexander by to watch you practice. He’s never seen a circus before so I figure we can at least show him a few acts,” Thomas explained with a smile.

“Sure! Sounds fine to me. We wouldn’t mind an audience, right Lee?” he asked, turning to his partner.

Lee gave a sigh before shaking his head.

“I suppose if he must,” he stated.

Thomas gave a clap, his expression one of excitement.

“That’s great! Alexander, you take a seat. I’ll leave you with these two for now. I have some other business to tend to. Boring stuff, nothing that would interest you,” he said with a smile.

Alexander felt like he was just being dumped here but he figured it would be fine. He wanted to stay with Thomas but couldn’t figure out why. Even though he had just met the man, something about him told him that he could trust him, that he was safe with him.

“Okay. Thanks,” he said.

Thomas chuckled and ruffled Alex’s hair fondly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back after a while,” he said before turning and leaving the tent.

Alex grumbled, fixing his hair before taking a seat in the front row. He watched as Hercules approached with a smile.

“We’re gonna go to the back and get changed. We figure since you’ve never seen a performance before, we’ll go all out for you. Sit tight, okay?” he asked, a gentle smile on his face.

“Uh, sure, no problem,” he said, unsure of where else he would even go.

Hercules turned and made his way to the exit. Lee stared at Alex, a glared obviously meant for him on his face. After a few moments, he turned as well and followed Hercules to the back area.

Alex waited, looking over the entire area out of boredom. He had to admit, this tent was pretty impressive. It almost seemed like it was bigger on the inside than the outside. He was curious as to how many people it would fit.

“Don’t be so easily impressed by the glamour,” a voice said.

Alex practically jumped from his seat at the new voice, his head whipping around to see who had spoken.

Beside him, a man with dark skin, very little hair, and chocolate brown eyes sat. He wore a maroon jacket with a cream colored undershirt and black pants. He seemed to have his eyes glued on Alexander and it felt unnerving.

“S-sorry, you frightened me,” he said, hoping the surprise wasn’t too obvious in his voice.

The man gave a smirk before leaning forward and resting his chin in his hands.

“I apologize. The name’s Burr. Aaron Burr. You must be Alexander,” he stated, curiosity clear in his eyes.

“Yes...how do you know my name?” he questioned, feeling more and more nervous the longer he stood next to Burr.

He gave an amused chuckle before standing up and brushing off his jacket.

“I have my sources. Word travels fast around here. The real question here is why you’re here alone,” he pointed out with a slight smirk.

Alex observed him for a few moments. He seemed strange, albeit stranger than the other few people he had met in his place. Something felt strange about him but he wasn’t sure what it could be.

“I was told to wait here. Why do you ask?” he questioned.

He simply received a chuckle in return before Burr began to walk away.

“Aren’t you curious as to where your new friend went? Don’t you want to know what he had to go do?” he asked, stopping at the entrance to the tent.

“N-no. It’s none of my business what he wants to do,” Alex said.

Burr simply shook his head and smirked.

“Even if that something has to do with your precious boyfriend?” he asked, crossing his arms with a raised brow.

This caused Alex to stop, his breath catching. His boyfriend? Did he mean John? That wasn’t possible. Though it made sense since he was supposed to be heading this way.

“What are you talking about? What do you know about John?” he questioned, his body becoming slightly tense.

Aaron snickered again and opened the entrance motioning for him to follow.

“Follow me and you can find out what I know,” he said with a wink. “Unless you’re a coward,” he added.

Alex’s brows furrowed again as he considered. If something was happening with John, he needed to be there. He was told to wait here but he was sure they would understand.

“Fine. Show me where he is,” he said as he followed Burr out of the tent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Burr, Alexander find out about everyone, including John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT. IT HASN'T BEEN A MONTH! YOU HAVE NO PROOF! ;w; I'm not a bad writer, I promise. I apologize for the wait. I'm gonna try to catch up but I won't be able to have a schedule since my new job is kinda just meh.

Alexander stayed silent as he followed Burr out of the tent. He felt bad about leaving, especially when Herc and Lee were going to perform for him. If this didn’t involve his boyfriend, then he would have stayed. He liked Thomas, and he would hate to upset him, but curiosity was his weakness. That, and being called a coward.

“So, where exactly are we going?” Alexander asked as he followed.

“That’s part of the surprise, Alex,” Burr said with a small chuckle.

He stayed quiet, knowing that would be the best answer he got from the man. He observed the circus grounds as they walked. It seemed somehow eerier without Thomas present. Before he could think about how odd that was, he ran into Burr as he stopped, the man giving an amused chuckle.

“We’re here,” he said, motioning to the tent he had halted at.

It was set aside from the others and Alexander got a strange, awkward vibe from it. He raised his hand to open the tent to go forward, before he felt Burr rest a hand on his shoulder.

“Alex, when you go in there, you’ll find stuff that you may find hard to believe at first. And they may try to convince you it isn’t real. I promise you it is,” he explained as he pulled out a ring that held a purple gem.

He took Alex’s hand and slid the ring onto his finger. Alex felt a slight shiver go through him and he blinked, a bit confused.

“What is this?” he asked, observing the gem.

“It will protect you from the cloak they try to pull over the eyes of humans. You’ll see everything as it is,” he explained.

He gave what Alexander thought was a playful smile before he was suddenly pushed into the tent.

It was dark inside, the embers in the torches glowing dimly. He tried to force his eyes to adjust as he looked around, wondering if John was anywhere in this tent or if it had been a trick.

Answering his question, a groan sounded as he saw movement in the corner of the room. His breath hitched as he slowly approached. Sure enough, as he got close, he began to realize that it was his boyfriend.

With a gasp of surprise, Alex rushed forward, kneeling beside his battered boyfriend. It looked he had been attacked by a whip of some sorts.

“John?! What happened to you?!” he demanded, attempting to help his boyfriend sit up.

John let out a grunt at first but his eyes widened as he realized that Alexander was the one holding him.

“Alex? What are you doing here? You need to leave, now! If he finds you here then you’ll be in big trouble,” he said, worry clear in his voice despite how weak it was.

“What do you mean? Who?” he asked, confused by the statement.

“I believe he means me, Alex,” a voice said behind him.

Alex gasped before quickly turning around to see Thomas standing in the entryway, his cane resting in one hand and the other resting on his hip. A look of annoyance was clear on his face, his brows furrowed and a frown gracing his features.

No words came from Alexander’s mouth as he stood there, staring at Thomas. He had expected to see the same person he had seen earlier. Instead, he saw what he could only describe as a demon. He had outward curving horns, a long, flexible tail, and glowing red eyes. Thomas simply gave an amused chuckle at his expression.

“From the looks of your face you can actually see me. That means someone’s been messing with my magic. I know it couldn’t be your darling, as he is weakened. None of my demons would do such a thing either. So tell me, who cleared your vision, kitten?” he asked, stepping closer with each word.

Alexander held his breath as he finally stopped right in front of him. He could feel some kind of energy radiating off of him and it frightened him. He went to back away, but Thomas’ hand (Alexander swore he saw claws) grabbed his shoulder. He held it firmly, though not painfully so. He did, however, squeeze after he noticed Alex still hadn’t answered his question.

“B-Burr. He said his name was Aaron Burr,” he answered, the sudden pressure startling him.

Thomas let go, though his expression changed to one of utter rage. An animalistic growl left his throat.

“Of course it was the arrogant, egotistical piece of shit. He picks now of all times to show himself,” he spat, turning away from the two of them.

John used the distraction to motion for Alexander to leave. He shook his head, his brows furrowing. He wasn’t going to leave his boyfriend alone. This caused John’s brows to furrow but his attention was lost when Thomas turned back to them.

“I suppose I should be thankful to him. Since you know now, I won’t have to waste energy keeping everything hidden. He did me a bit of a favor,” he said with a chuckle.

Alexander’s brows furrowed as he did his best to look taller than he was before speaking.

“Let my boyfriend go. He’s done nothing to you,” he said, hoping his tone sounded braver than he felt.

Thomas looked more amused than intimidated so he knew it hadn’t worked. The demon chuckled before turning his gaze to John.

“You haven’t told him? I assume that’s how you two ended up separated tonight. I guess I should thank Washington for that,” he smirked.

Alexander hesitated, wondering what he was talking about. He knew that it was likely that he was simply baiting him but his curiosity got the better of him.

“What do you mean? Told me what?” he demanded.

Thomas chuckled again and approached, stopping beside Alexander.

“Why don’t you show him your wings, John?” he asked, an amused look in his eye.

Alexander turned and looked at John, confusion in his eyes. Before he could ask what he meant, he saw movement behind his boyfriend. A set of white feathered wings stretched out. They were stained with blood and cut deeply in certain places, obviously from whatever Thomas had done to him.

Suddenly, everything clicked. What John had been hiding was now staring him in the face. They were in this stupid situation because Alexander had stormed off and this was what it had been about.

“You’re....an angel?” he asked, though he knew the answer.

John gave a slow nod before retracting his wings again. Thomas chuckled and slid his arm around Alex’s side, pulling him close.

“That’s right, little lion. Your precious boyfriend here is an angel. Not just any angel either. He works for George Washington, one of the angelic generals and currently one of the biggest pains in my ass. You see, he has a spy in my little group and they have been laying doubts in the minds of the others and getting them to hate me. I was trying to get a name from your boyfriend, but he wasn’t helpful at all,” he explained.

He then smirked and ran a clawed hand through Alex’s hair, causing him to flinch and try to pull away. This simply made Thomas chuckle again.

“With you here, however, he might just decide to tell me what I wanna know,” he said.

Alexander felt a feeling of drowsiness spread through him as Thomas spoke. His body felt heavy and his mind felt clouded. He felt like weights were dragging his eyelids down. He would have fallen if Thomas hadn’t been holding him so close.

His eyes finally closed as he let sleep take him, the demon he had been leaning against picking him up with a deep chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas decides what to do with Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT, I'M ALIVE, WHO KNEW. ~Seriously though! I'm super sorry for the long unexpected hiatus I took! I had issues come up in my life and I've been super depressed but my proofreader is getting on my but and I'm gonna get back to updating and writing ;w; I love you all <3

Alexander slowly came out of the forced sleep he had been put under. He was confused at first, wondering where he was. When he opened his eyes and saw the roof of the tent that he had originally woken up in, however, he immediately sat up. He was in the bed he had woken up in the first time, the sheets looking like they had been changed since then. 

He felt a set of eyes on him and looked to see Thomas leaning against the foot of the bed. He could still see the horns and claws, though his eyes were no longer glowing.

“About time you woke up. I was beginning to think that maybe I had gone overboard,” he chuckled. 

He then moved around so that he was standing beside the bed, next to Alexander. Alexander scrambled back until his back was touching the headboard. He glared at Thomas as he smirked at his reaction.

“Where’s John?” he demanded, though he doubted it sounded very demanding.

Answering his thought, Thomas gave an amused chuckle.

“Your precious angel boyfriend is still where he was, restrained in the tent. However, he is the least of your worries right now,” he said.

Thomas then stood up and paced around the tent, appearing thoughtful. Alexander took the chance to slip off the bed and stand up, though made no further movements. He felt less trapped being off the bed and this gave him room to run if he needed to.

“I’ve been debating what I should do with you, ya know? I could leave you tied up in here until I have need of you. Or I could just as easily kill you,” he rambled, turning away from Alex. 

He took the opportunity to edge towards the entrance of the tent, wondering what his chances of slipping out while the demon spoke were. If he was lucky, maybe he could slip into the tent that John was in and free him as well. If he couldn’t free John, he could at least try to get help from someone. He knew staying with Thomas was not an option. 

He was about to bolt when he felt his entire body suddenly freeze. He tried to move his arms but all they did was twitch slightly. He was still able to looked around but his body remained otherwise frozen. 

He heard Thomas give an amused chuckle before he stepped in front of him, the demon’s body now inches from his own. He raised his clawed hand and gently caressed his cheek, sending a shiver through Alexander.

“I can read your thoughts, you know. Even if you managed to escape my camp, you wouldn’t make it out of the woods. You would get lost and freeze. As far as help, I wouldn’t count on it. Your darling angel is in no shape to be of any help and his friends are all a bit busy defending my attacks. I’m afraid you’re on your own,” Thomas said with a playful wink.

He bent down and picked up Alex, carrying him bridal style and laying him back on the bed. He sat down beside him and observed him with a calculating look. A look of recognition then made its way to Thomas’ face as he seemed to get an idea.

“My little kitten, I know the perfect idea for what to do with you. I personally believe you will enjoy it as well so it’s a win win,” he said, a glint of mischief in his eye.

Alex took a big gulp, a shiver of fear making its way through him. He got the feeling that he didn’t want to know but curiosity got the best of him.

“Wh-what do you mean?” he asked, flinching at how weak his voice sounded. 

The only answer he received was a chuckle before he felt a pair of heated lips against his own. The force behind the kiss surprised Alexander more than the action itself, causing him to let out a squeak of surprise. Thomas took the opportunity and shoved his tongue in his mouth. 

Alex felt a blush spread across his cheeks as he tried his best to push the demon off of him. This effort proved in vain as he felt a smooth tail snake around his wrists and tighten, pulling them above his head. He let out a grunt of surprise as Thomas’s kiss deepened further. 

He felt his body begin to warm up as he felt liquid heat being poured through him. It pooled in his lower regions, causing him to release a small moan. Thomas finally pulled back with a smirk, leaving Alex’s lips appearing swollen from his rough assault. 

“Well, I didn’t realize you would get so...heated from just a kiss, kitten. Who knew you were such a slut,” he teased.

Alexander blushed even more as he struggled harder to get his hands free, though this only caused friction in a certain area so he ceased movement.

“I-Im not...I didn’t...you must have done something!” he yelled, closing his eyes in confusion.

Thomas gave an entertained chuckle before gently caressing Alex’s cheek and kissing his forehead gently.

“Don’t worry, kitten. You don’t have to be worried or nervous. There’s nothing wrong with personal pleasure. Your darling angel doesn’t need to know,” he whispered.

The demon bent forward towards Alex’s pants, the tail slowly releasing his arms. A confused look crossed his face before he felt Thomas undoing his pants. He barely had time to react before a hot, wet tongue pushed against his member. 

He looked down in utter astonishment to see that he had been engulfed entirely into his mouth. He felt his back arch as a moan of pleasure escaped his lips. He knew this was wrong and that he should try to stop it, but it felt like his strength was being sapped and lust slowly took over his brain. 

He soon felt a strong pressure building in his lower regions, the heat coiling tighter and tighter. His eyes, now glazed over, widened as they prepared for the feeling of release. What came, however, was not pleasure. Instead, he felt the same smooth tail that had previously restrained his wrists encircle his member and tighten, cutting of his chance of release. The now distressed male let out a whimper of pain as he looked pleadingly to the demon.

“Aww, you look like you were actually enjoying yourself, kitten. I’m sorry, but I do enjoy basking in the moment. Here, allow me to let you finish,” he smirked.

He then grabbed Alex’s member and stroked it, quickly sending him over the edge. He let out a loud yelp of pleasure, his vision going white from the force of his release. Thomas said something, though it didn’t reach his ears, the pleasure overwhelming him. 

As he finally began to come down, he felt his eyes getting heavy. Exhaustion took over as he sensed Thomas rearrange them so that he was holding him. He felt fingers brush his neck before feeling something clipped around his throat. It scared him but he was too exhausted from whatever Thomas had done to care. 

“Sleep well, my little kitten,” he whispered in Alex’s ear.

Exhaustion finally took over as he felt the demon’s clawed hand slip around him and hold him close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander finds out exactly what Thomas has done.

Thomas watched as Alexander fell to sleep, the collar around his throat announcing itself proudly. It consisted of a silky piece of magenta fabric and black fringe. On a ring in the middle sat a bell. He couldn’t help the smirk that came to his lips as his eyes landed on the dangling silver bell. He reached over and flicked it, a quick jingle sounding through the tent. 

He held back the chuckle that threatened to surface, not wanting to wake up the sleeping human. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was glad that Alexander was in his tent right now. He always enjoyed torturing and teasing, so he was pleased with his current pet. Well, his soon to be pet anyway. He would have to wait for him to wake up so that they could seal the bond, but he was a patient demon. He would wait as long as he needed to.

He leaned forward and gently kissed Alex’s head. The sleeping man stirred a bit but remained sleeping, though he did snuggle into Thomas. This made him chuckle, unable to hold it back this time, as this meant the collar’s magic was already at work. His reaction caused Alex to wake up, which made him both annoyed at himself and excited to see how he would act.

He watched as his pet slowly woke up, still cuddling into Thomas. He wrapped his arms around him, Alex fully waking up at this. His eyes looked around in surprise, appearing to be a bit confused at first before remembering everything that happened. 

When he began to squirm, the bell on his collar started to jingle. Alex froze and slowly reached up to his neck, his fingers touching the cool metal and warm fabric.

“W-What did you….put on my neck?” he asked, his cheeks blushing slightly.

Thomas chuckled before reaching and flicking the bell in amusement, a mischievous look twinkling in his eyes.

“Use your imagination, kitten,” he said with a smirk.

Alex blushed further, though looked annoyed. He looked like he was about to reach to try and pull it off, but his face looked confused before he relaxed. 

“W-Why can't I take it off?” he asked, though his voice sounded dazed now.

“Because, my precious pet, I’ve spelled it. Anytime you try to take it off, the desire to do so will go away. It also forces you to relax,” he smirked.

Thomas leaned forward and kissed him, though softer than the first time. He pulled back as he reached his clawed hand to Alex’s head and began to gently rub his scalp. This appeared to relax him further, though also confused him more.

“I’m...I’m not a pet,” he spoke, his voice defiant as the confusion began to clear. 

Thomas simply smirked and flicked the bell again. The jingle sounded and Alexander’s face resembled a tomato. He tried to pull away but was grabbed and forcibly hugged.

“Don’t be a sourpuss, kitten. The bell is cute, just like you. You can deny your new status all you want but it won’t do anything. You’re my pet now,” he mused, nuzzling his own head against Alex’s.

Despite Alex’s protests, he felt his body begin to relax at Thomas’ affection. He watched in amusement as he rested his head on his shoulder and accepted it. He could tell the boy was enjoying it. 

He watched as Alex began to fall asleep leaning on his shoulder, causing him to give a chuckle. This brought him out of his relaxed state and Thomas leaned down, kissing him gently. He didn’t try to influence him this time, as he already knew he was under the effects of the collar enough without any added pushing...for now.

“As much as I’m enjoying our lounging session, I have matters that I need to attend to, my little kitten. You’re free to join me unless you would prefer to stay here.” Thomas slipped off the bed as he spoke, straightening up his outfit before turning to Alex with a raised brow and a smirk. “It’s your choice, of course.”

Alexander looked a bit surprised at the fact that Thomas wasn’t just going to make him follow. He mentally chuckled, as he could tell the boy thought he would force him. He could, of course, do just that. He needed to only say the order and he would have to obey. But Thomas preferred to play with his pets and make them follow and fall on their own. After all, it’s so much sweeter in the end. 

He watched as he finally made up his mind and stood from the bed, not bothering to provide a verbal answer. He observed the state of Alex’s clothing and held back a laugh. He shook his head as he moved closer and straightened up his clothing so that he appeared a bit more presentable. 

“Now, the tasks to which I need to see through require my full attention. So that means I can’t be worrying about you. Therefore, I’m going to give you a reward for being so….obedient,” he explained.

He felt Alexander’s curiosity grow and held back the chuckle. No doubt, he was wondering if it actually would be a reward or simply another trick. He led the way out of the tent as they crossed the fairgrounds. They walked until they were in front of a tent that Thomas could tell he recognized. He gave a slight smirk.

“I’m going to leave you here while I’m gone. I’ll send someone to fetch you after a while. Don’t try anything funny, unless you want to be punished,” he said with a playful glint in his eyes.

He received a nod from Alex before watching him enter the tent. He gave a smirk as he walked away, leaving the boy with his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will probably go up tomorrow or the next day if I can finish. xD My beta reader is on my ass.
> 
> *Update: I regret to inform that I will be working on a personal project and have decided to put this project on hiatus. You can read more from my update on tumblr. Feel free to follow there and the one linked in the post if you wish to keep up with me: https://smollbaguette.tumblr.com/post/171096096174/taking-a-hiatus

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for updates: https://smollbaguette.tumblr.com/


End file.
